


「白快」世界第一不可靠叙述者

by poorbuggy



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, 轻微SM倾向表现
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 没有情人的情人节、朱丽叶的阳台、深可及膝的大雪。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 14





	「白快」世界第一不可靠叙述者

十八岁那年黑羽快斗开始长智齿，较一般人早一些，像被生活催熟的。

智齿是人类进化失败的体现：食物变得精细，二十八颗牙齿足够使用，用于咀嚼生肉的那四颗不必长了，但进化失败又导致它会在人成年后再次发育，长长停停，不上不下，时常伴随疼痛发炎，脸肿如梨。

因连拔两颗上牙，又做了一个月蛀牙的根管，黑羽快斗变得蔫头巴脑，不爱说话。但另一方面，他挺喜欢拔牙，有种排异感，恢复期持续的、像捏住神经提起来拉拽的疼痛也让他觉得安全。

他发现自己有这个倾向，在闲下来之后尤其如此。

一切事情结束后，黑羽不能免俗地考虑未来的问题。父母希望他申请美国西海岸的大学，一家团聚，他的好伙伴工藤及工藤的好伙伴服部大概率会在东大。而白马探，还是在英国，您知道，在两所顶尖老牌名校里面挑选一个（他大概更喜欢剑桥），坐在霍格沃茨一样的长桌吃饭，继续四地奔波伸张正义，在苏格兰场也拥有自己的位置，一张溜光水滑的好脸见诸报端——或许不再坚持穿福尔摩斯衣服，因为他长大了。

冬天的时候黑羽必须着手准备出国的申请资料和语言考试，否则晚了。今年没有去年冷，他和中森青子走路回家，青子隔着围巾绘声绘色说一件事：去年圣诞节，他拿了个胡子形状的拐棍糖，比在白马脸上。她正巧拍到了这么一张照片。

“你还记得吗，我们都没想到白马君超合适的——喂，快斗，你有没有在听啦？”

黑羽呵呵假笑，我记得，是的，是的，我记得很清楚，在一年前，英国原本跟我没有半根鸟毛关系。

01.

去年寒假，在跨年之前，江古田高中二年B班组织了两天一夜的集体旅行，去到附近著名的温泉城市。

刚成立不久的基德捕捉小组聚在一起喝果汁，表面看就像四人约会的配置，俊男美女应有尽有，穿着浴衣和服，十分般配。该小组信息完全不共享，不公开不透明，成员间看似相处融洽，实则阴阳怪气，暗流涌动。

两位男生在下一套儿童款木制国际象棋，从旅店活动室借的，白方先走，两格，黑方迅速跟上，两只兵相对而立。

黑羽快斗对目前的状况有一番见解，红子除了时而发表暴言，是相对安全的，青子也可以勉力糊弄，如往常一样，唯有一点：他不信任白马探。

在这个小组中，一个女孩知道一切，一个女孩毫不知情但想抓他，而白马探知道一切、不好糊弄，并且做梦都想把他关入大牢。如果再像某一回那样作为黑羽快斗被他拷住，脱身即默认，确实很难解决。

他烦闷地捡起马，在指间翻了一圈，走了个日字。

白马探心思不在下棋，在看黑羽的手。魔术师的手，总有一些下意识的动作，过于灵活。魔术圈儿有一说，表演者拥有好看的脸蛋和丑陋的双手最佳，如此，观众容易被他的脸吸引，手上的假动作就更好骗人。黑羽属于两样都长得十分不错的，弹钢琴的手，小偶像的脸。好吧。

“黑羽君会弹钢琴吗？”他唠嗑道。

“略懂，很久没弹了。”

思及前不久在楼顶交手，基德说过自己略懂射击游戏，这略懂应该不只是略懂。

黑羽埋头走棋，寻思着搞一个什么尼姆佐维奇防御，却在此刻注意到对方的异常：白马时不时会用手碰一下左边的耳朵，不太舒服的样子。他的手先脑一步，越过棋盘，用黑色的象抬住白马的下巴往一边侧了侧。

“你耳垂上有个伤口呀。”

“啊，是，不知道怎么弄到的。”

“因为你昨晚指了月亮吧？”黑羽说，“你用手指着基德大喊，基德哪里跑，然后他飞走了，导致你直指月亮。这是不尊重月亮的行为，你可能没听说过，在亚洲国家都有月亮割耳朵的怪谈，冒犯了月亮的人第二天醒来，耳朵上会有莫名其妙的伤口。”

“昨晚我指着基德说‘基德哪里跑’，这事可只有我和他两人知道。”

不出所料，白马探这个烦人精果然罔顾自己耳朵伤情，对他的话语漏洞穷追不舍。

黑羽掏掏耳朵，翻着卫生眼：“合理分析罢了，你就是那种人吧，爱嚷嚷这种话。”

“黑羽君对我的印象是这样，我很难过。”他看起来没有难过的样子，“但是你很关心我喔，会注意到我的耳朵。”

“从存在主义来说，你出现在他人面前，就是他人观察的结果。”

黑羽用他以前说过的话回敬，下半句原话是“何况我还是侦探”。

“——何况我还是被侦探监视的人，礼尚往来咯。”

白马认为他说的有道理。

“那怪谈里说这伤口多久会好。”

“不知道，一两天吧。你真信啦？”

“我对未知的事物保持一定敬畏。”

黑羽若有所思，他想起跟工藤就潘多拉魔盒的讨论，他本人认为所有的趣味正在于魔盒的未知性，而工藤说只有在打开之前就知道里面有什么，才叫做侦探。侦探和侦探之间千差万别，对这个魔盒问题，白马探估计会有不同的想法。

以后有机会可以问他。

他一边琢磨，一边低头看棋盘，没想到局势明晰一马平川，而且不是陷阱，他捻起后，走了条斜线，将杀。

“不至于吧，这才十几步，你今天这么菜。”

之前在教室里也玩过国际象棋，大课间二十分钟不够，上课他俩三头六臂，用手指比划坐标下盲棋，挨老师不少粉笔头。——此处有个疑点，黑羽如果真的不想承认自己是基德，大可以表现得像个不学无术满脑子女同学内裤颜色的男高中生，在这里用尽全力跟他下个什么鸟棋？

“在想事情。”白马说。

“没想到大名鼎鼎的归国侦探白马君走神的时候连个棋都下不了。”

“只有跟你对局会这样。”

黑羽学到做人道理：开嘲讽引火烧身，只好低头把棋子摆回原位以掩饰心虚。白马撑着下巴，直勾勾注视着他：“如你所见，我的日语还不够非常好，著名的月亮怪谈都一无所知，我需要一个语伴多多练习，黑羽君帮帮忙吧。”

“啊？为什么找我，你转头看一看，班里十个女生有九个喜欢你。”

这其中一定有鬼，语伴，说得好听，显然是为了增加相处时间，以便取证。他对白马探真的没有半点信任。

“可是绅士不该利用女士的感情吧，黑羽君对我最没感情，又学识渊博，是最合适的人选。”

“我为人内向，不爱说话。”黑羽摆手，结束了这个话题。

下一局，规则如此，仍然是白方先走。

02.

他们关系变得有点微妙，缘自不久前的一次行动（就是聊起射击游戏那一次），白马探朝他开了枪。

事发突然，白马枪法神准，他速度很快才躲开，擦伤了手臂。

“你朝我开枪？”基德暴跳三尺，厉声问，“白马探，你朝我开枪？”形容姿态八分像质问劈腿渣男。

说到这，事后他也不知道自己为什么会那么生气。

他甚至气得咣咣走到近前，迈上一个基筑台阶，居高临下地拽起白马的衣领，单片挡风镜的坠子垂落到他脸上，冰冰凉，距离太近了，白马看清他难以置信的表情，怒火和委屈各占一半。

他眼中的惊愕和惨白的脸也给了基德答案，他们同时知道中了蜘蛛的幻术陷阱，白马在开枪时，眼里看到的东西并不是他，甚至极有可能是想帮他。于是冤枉的侦探也扯了一下衬衫，露出领口的皮肤，示意锁骨上的一处瘀伤。

“我刚才揍的是你啊？”基德皱着眉凑过去看，气焰也灭了九成。

为了不再伤到对方，他们只好背靠着背，基德抓住了他的一只手，以免再被分开。若要回忆这些关于恋爱的事，白马会一口咬定是对方先开始的，就从这里。

那一晚以他们联手打伤了蜘蛛，后者仓皇而逃结束，二人面面相觑，有些尴尬，互相辱骂放出狠话，笨蛋下次不会放过你云云，然后一个跳天台一个走楼梯，别扭地离开了。

回家以后黑羽快斗凄凉地给自己包扎胳膊，有老鹰咄咄地啄他房间窗户，他走过去，见华生伸出一只美腿，美腿上绑一纸条，摘下打开一看，上面写：Sorry for tonight。

黑羽品尝出一些荒诞的感觉，对方估计也在写报告，交代那些子弹的去向，检讨自己如何不该拿了警官的枪。他不打算回信，又想礼数不能少，应该招待一下信使，遂拿出一些罗密欧最爱吃的鸽子饲料（三百元一斤，下血本了），华生当然不愿意吃，矜贵地瞧他一眼，拍拍翅膀飞走了。

时间回到温泉旅行，当晚，黑羽因为心中烦闷，也没琢磨去女汤大饱眼福，老实本分地跟着一群臭男人同学走路，他思考着下一次预告函怎么写，一时走神，在一处特殊水池停下了，坐在岸边，还没来得及脱衣服，吃角质的小鱼热情地包围起他的小腿，他大为震惊，咣当滑落入水，当即惨叫一声拼命狗刨起来，哭叽尿嚎的，差点在一米五的池里溺水身亡。

白马伸手把他拉上来，一时怔愣。这位同学瑟瑟发抖，衣衫不整湿嗒嗒趴坐在地上，两条腿撇着，泪眼婆娑，可说是很有风情。

有男同学远远地问，黑羽你咋地了啊？

白马替他答：“刚才踩空了呛到水，没什么事。”

黑羽总觉得自己呛水的时候吃到了一只小鱼，万分委屈，干呕起来，白马蹲下来给他顺气，顺了一会儿，从防水袋里拿出手帕递给他，顺便掏出小本子写字：黑羽快斗，怕鱼，能够鸭子坐（震惊！），腿型十分好看，扮女装必定毫不违和，括号，我还没见过，很期待，括回。

黑羽用一抹朦胧的余光把他写的英文全看了，心中很有吃屎的感觉。如果他嘲讽两句还好了，“黑羽君，你居然怕鱼呀”，但是出于绅士风度，白马不提让人尴尬的事，云淡风轻地收起本子蹲在旁边，等着拉他起来，让他更尴尬一百倍，妈的。

晚上同班十来个人聚在一起玩狼人杀，白马因为被同学指出太聪明破坏游戏平衡（“让我们别的男生怎么耍帅嘛”）而从第一局就在做法官。他尽职尽责地念词，权当练习日语，眼神儿直勾勾观察黑羽快斗的游戏习惯。好啊，我聪明，你不聪明，我瞧瞧您怎么在看破一切的情况下假装玩得一般般，维持所谓的游戏平衡。

黑羽显然受不了这道目光灼灼，猥琐苟过三局之后拉他下水：“喂，我还挺好奇的，不如看看大侦探怎么玩这种小游戏，大家怕什么，咱们智商虽然略逊一筹，难道三个臭皮匠还不能抵个诸葛亮了？”

大家（主要是女生）纷纷附和，于是白马放下他的台本加入战局。

过程很简单，他拿到自己牌，女巫，第一晚死了人，一个他不记得名字的男生，于是没救。由大家的第一轮述词，二人迅速推断得出对方身份，白马拿眼神儿找他，黑羽端着无辜的扑克脸，第二晚，月黑风高，狼人黑羽快斗悍然自杀。

他再睁开眼，法官说这一晚没有人死。他微微一惊，看白马探，后者假笑一下，露出“您是我哥”的表情。

黑羽很高兴，他的高兴从扑克脸下渗透出来，笼罩了全身，他快活地搅屎道：“不管你们信不信，我是预言家。”接下来就是他的乱跳舞台，“我第一晚验了白马，他是狼人，大家相信我，把他投出去。”

真正的预言家急了，桃井惠子说：“我也因为白马君很聪明，所以先验了他，但白马君是女巫啊。”

大家自然更相信桃井，把他咣咣投了出去，余下的那个狼人女生孤苦伶仃，横了他一眼。但黑羽一幅乐淘淘的样子，白马看得出来，他原本可以表演得更不露痕迹，只是懒得，或者是在明着试探。

他俩睡在一个屋。

据说深夜有一场小型的流星雨可看，白马从行李箱掏浴衣，顺便把睡衣拿出来放在铺盖的角上，黑羽瞥了一眼，他的睡衣也不出所料地枯燥，深蓝色冰丝材质的长袖长裤，内裤一溜黑色平角。

黑羽换好了衣服，经过他这边儿的时候不客气地顺走了他的福尔摩斯帽子，戴在自己头上，伸出食指把帽檐弹了一下，又转到后面去，他坐在藤椅上，像个小报童。

“你睡不惯榻榻米吧？”

“还好——你顺东西的手法真不错。”

黑羽充耳不闻：“我只有一个问题，为什么做狼人的共犯？”

白马摸摸下巴，感到新奇：“我第一次被人问这种问题。”

“偶尔也让我当一回侦探吧。”

他走过来，弯腰，神秘地凑近黑羽的脸。

“好吧，是因为——”

脚步声咚咚地响了起来。隔着纸门，中森青子小声喊：快斗，白马君，马上到预告的时间了，快来哦！随后是小泉红子的声音：他俩说不定在沟通感情呢，我们先走吧。

“我们没有！”黑羽登时站起来，破门而出。

“预告的时间。”白马在他后面轻笑，“听起来还以为是什么呢，是吧，黑羽君。”

于是他的试探就到底为止。具体试探什么，他自己也不十分清楚，如果一定要逻辑自洽，黑羽是这么推理的：人来到一个陌生地方，行为会带上很多冲动因素，净想搞点大事体。

03.

寒假旅行后，白马其人又不知道去哪里鬼混了，小泉红子说他走得匆忙，只托她转告，母亲那边在过圣诞假期，他回伦敦陪伴一阵子。黑羽听了火冒三丈：咱们同在捕捉基德小组供职，也算是普通同事，怎么你白马探说走就走，还只告诉漂亮女同学？

除此之外，一切相安无事，天气太冷，飞起来面如刀割，黑羽的作案次数比较少，在家敷面膜。挨到情人节那晚上总算有个大单子，还是老一套，主人不想耽误了这良辰吉日的晚宴，要警方暗中保护，红宝石佩戴在女主人的胸前。

这情况中森银三见过许多次，相当于把宝石拱手送给基德，对他说：谢谢光临您请慢走。

黑羽快斗再次躲进男厕所——男厕所，人类文明集大成者，他的第二个家。这里地板不久前刚被拖过，光可鉴人，门板背后不同于学校厕所写满激烈的辩论和情绪发泄，是印刷的一些名著选段。

他为了活命，习惯眼观六路耳听八方，每秒钟摄入当下环境中的大量垃圾信息，因此通晓许多地方的厕所文学，在把漂亮女孩的脸皮粘到自己脸上并换衣服的十几秒钟，大略拜读了面前的门板。

最大的那块用粗体字写道：你的眼睛比他们二十柄刀剑还厉害，只要你用温柔的眼光看着我，他们就不能伤害我的身体。

一段罗朱。

黑羽戴上大坠子耳夹（千影女士留下的首饰盒里掏的），整整礼服胸口的空杯奶罩，调整了一个无懈可击的笑容，推门出去。

这是他捏过的最漂亮的女性面孔，五官有几分仿造黑羽千影，细节也较一般人皮更精致，一直保存着循环利用，其美貌程度——可以从宾客的目光中估算得出。

这位女士细腰长腿天鹅颈，白净面孔一出现，照得整个厅堂熠熠生辉，他矜持地环顾四周环境，意外看见了一个很久没见的人。

白马探刚向侍者拿了酒，穿亚麻黑色西装，前襟处别了一只细细的金色海星，像趴在上面，袖扣和领带夹也都别出心裁，端着高脚杯往那一站，非常招眼。他也像所有人一样注意到了她，目光相碰，朝这边举了举杯子，颔首露出一个微笑。

喝喝，黑羽快斗嗤之以鼻，青春期男的。

他溜达一圈，应付搭讪若干，拿一杯香槟回到白马的位置，此刻白马被一群小女孩缠住了，问“哥哥是不是白马王子”，他看上去不会应付小孩，满头冒烟，黑羽朝她们走过去，点点一位小小姐的肩膀，在她们转身时，“嘭”地变出了几朵玫瑰花。

“情人节小礼物——我找哥哥有事要说，你们自己去玩哦。”

小孩子们高兴地收下，说姐姐好漂亮，一步三回头地走了，细细的小嗓子还交谈着“他们好相配哦”一类的话，显然已经嗑上了。

“多谢小姐帮忙，您魔术变得不错。”

“略懂罢了，”黑羽站起身，笑盈盈说：“大侦探如果怀疑的话，来拽一下我的脸吧。”

“我不会的，无论如何，在情人节用这种方式破坏女士的妆容，太恶劣了。”白马说，“敢问小姐芳名？”

黑羽面不改色：“Juliet。”

“您很擅长应付小孩子啊。”

“也不算是，但小孩有小孩的优点。”他想到和少年侦探团的树林冒险，觉得小孩确实不错，治愈人心，“我不讨厌小孩。”

他们就站着，从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学。黑羽想起他提过的语伴的事。好嘛，大爷这回跟你说个够了，仁至义尽。

出乎他意料的是，几杯下肚，白马提到了月亮割耳朵的怪谈，“Juliet小姐，你听说过吗？这是我朋友告诉我的。”

哇，朋友。

“我也是第一次听说呢，”他笑答，“怎么突然说这个？”

“失礼了，”白马伸手撩开他的长发，轻轻拽下了那只耳坠，手指揉了揉通红的耳垂，“只是突然注意到这个，就想起来了，小姐，您没有耳洞吧，跟我在一起时不必如此辛苦。”

黑羽被占好大个便宜，气得脸上的红一路烧到眼睛里：“我……可不是为你，小男孩，我因为怕痛所以不打耳洞的，戴这个也只是搭配裙子而已。”

白马露出了迷惑的似乎对此道不太精通的表情：“哎呀，抱歉，是我冒犯了。”礼貌地把耳坠还到他手里，半晌又像喝高了似的，说了更冒犯的话：“您的眼睛很漂亮，像我认识的一个男生。”

黑羽趁与他交谈时观察四周情况，并且在桌底贴好了定时催眠瓦斯弹，此时目的已经达到，正好拿着耳坠，做出不太高兴的样子撤退：“我去下洗手间。”

04.

他总觉得潘多拉应该是一颗红色的宝石。这种想法既没有来由，也没有依据。

今晚这一颗很遗憾也不是，但相当通透，他很愿意对着月光多看两眼。潘多拉的传说是彗星来时那一夜，人类透过宝石流下的泪水，喝下可长生不老。他越想越扯，越想越扯。这应该是魔法的范畴吧？

黑羽对魔法没兴趣，魔术师都这德行。

他们喜爱机关布局，尽在掌握，喜爱欺骗和对方甘愿上钩的过程。魔女一旦流泪，就会失去法力，魔术师则不同——扑克脸一遮，爱上谁或不爱谁，不仅别人瞧不出来，常常还能骗过自己。

他听见了脚步声。

“又是你一个人上来呀？”怪盗基德没有回头。

“怎么，挺久没见了，你希望有人打扰我们的独处吗。”

基德的身影凝滞了一下，放下手，转回身来，他的扑克脸盖住了一丝窘迫。

“你有话要说？”

“站这么高的地方，不冷吗。”

“哈？”

“你很怕冷吧，我父亲说今年日本的冬天格外冷。”

“承蒙你关心，”基德展开外套，像卖碟一样给他看，“我贴了暖宝宝，今天因为要把你迷得神魂颠倒，扮了女孩，所以穿的是会发热的光腿神器，真的很不错。”

白马露出个安心的笑：“那就好了。”他指指自己耳朵，“下次戴个小的吧。”

仿佛他早都知道。他真的早都知道。

“其实我一晚上都在思考，这种宴会，你想行动自由，大可不必扮成那么惹眼的女性。”

“今天跟你交谈是计划的一环，如果不是最漂亮的，哪里入得了您的法眼。”

他阴阳怪气的，白马不禁困惑挠头。

“对了，朱丽叶小姐可喝了不少香槟，酒驾滑翔翼没问题么？”

“小鬼，你还太年轻，魔术师有一万种方法看起来喝了实则没喝。”

“那我的担心多余了。”

他笑起来，像个青春期男孩，像满脑子只有谈对象的罗密欧。基德摇摇头：“你但凡吃了一口甜点也不会喝成这样。”

他说完却突然感到索然无味，我一晚上大费周章地在干什么？他琢磨。这就像他今晚临时起意，试图做一次真正的愉快犯，但白马探丝毫不反抗，温情脉脉，也没觉得被算计和羞辱，让他很不是滋味，打算早点走了。

“小少爷。”他跳下来，走到近前，示意白马看他手里的宝石，手指一蜷再张开，东西没了，白马正要开口，另一手从他脑后拿出一支鲜花，“红宝石和玫瑰的颜色，像不像你的眼睛？”

白马奇道：“你照搬对付女士那套对我啊。”

基德没再搭腔，利落地把花枝插进他西服口袋，拍了拍，没考虑被抓住手腕的危险性，他今天看起来挺赶时间，简短地说“这次谢谢，再会了”，退后几步，单手一撑翻下天台。

再会，またあお，这话的发音让他说得有点色情。白马伸出半只脑袋往下看，基德像个巨大悠闲的纸飞机，今天二级晚风，空气质量良好，除了温度偏低以外，十分适合夜间飞行。

他在赶什么时间？别的支线任务，回家写作业，还是和中森青子有约？

这个情人节他没有情人，但一支红玫瑰和宝石一起端正插在他西服口袋。

白马对宝石没兴趣，摸出玫瑰来端详，茎干的刺被处理过，基德藏在衣服里的所有花儿必然都被处理过。他想象黑羽快斗坐在房间里（像所有男高中生一样有点杂乱的房间），架着腿，戴着手套，边修剪花枝边发呆想事儿，一朵一朵烫手的火苗，等待递给每个注定中招、为他倾倒的人。

他趴在栏杆上，月光照得耳朵很红，像传染了流感。

05.

情人节的晚上没有到此结束。

白马为人有一些自己的讲究，他虽然知道黑羽正是基德，黑羽也默认了他知道这事，反驳时变得敷衍，走心程度大不如前（都说了我不是基德，什么情报，嗯嗯哦哦你继续说）。但白马探的讲究在于不愿意混淆二者的称呼，他从不在月光下喊出黑羽君。

相当俗套地，这个界限仍然不得不在这一夜的情景中被打破：基德——受了枪伤。白马交还口袋里的宝石之后，搜查二课含恨撤离宴会厅，他临坐上警视厅的车准备要走，收到黑羽快斗发来的坐标，言简意赅写道：SOS。

白马倒抽一口气，叫警官停车，中森银三如临大敌：白马君你有什么发现。他咣当拉开车门跳下去，声音跟刚刚开始落下的冰冷的雪花一起灌回车里：“抱歉，差点忘记了，我约了女朋友。”

中森看着他急匆匆的背影摇头。

“还是年轻人……”

他在地下室出风口捡到昏迷的基德，显然基德不久前放飞出去的是个假人，他本人决定从大楼里走，但之后又发生了什么事，致使他中了枪，失血过多晕倒了，衣服都来不及藏。白马探头脑风暴了零点零几秒，除了坐实共犯罪名似乎想不出更好的办法。

他业务不熟练，只能走陆路，计划给基德换了衣服，扶着他出去，宴会现场人很多，好糊弄，他可以从一楼的后门走，说这位警员受了伤，我送他去医院，即使事后被问起此事，他大可以说一时疏忽被基德骗了，或者助人为乐的人根本不是自己。

怪盗基德的衣服里有什么？谢邀，白马心想，有扑克枪一把，纸牌几副（相当于他的弹夹），麻醉药，玫瑰花，备用防风镜，空白卡片，马克笔，闪光弹，烟雾弹，绷带，止痛药，备用手套，不知道操作什么的遥控器若干，别人的脸若干——鸡零狗碎的许多破烂。

白马不能乱扔他东西，只好揣进自己兜里带走，距离足够近的时刻，可以看清他的五官，年轻得不可思议。他在昏暗逼仄的空间里取下帽子和单片防风镜，手有一点发抖，黑羽快斗的脸第一次暴露在他面前。

即使早就知道真相，巨大的违和感仍然击中了他——不应该这样，不应该这样，他想过也梦过无数次这个画面，都是基德主动取下伪装。因为他说过如果真的输了，自己不会逃也不会躲。

黑羽快斗不安稳地睡着，眉头因为疼痛蹙起来，呼出一团烫手的白气。

白马探毫不怀疑自己的心跳跃升到了二百。

06.

黑羽快斗不能不说是一个惨人，按说他为了调查爸爸死因（而后为了找到潘多拉将其销毁）而偷盗，剧情简单，主线清晰，很好理解，搁在电视里就是一个小单元剧。

但人有了名气就树大招风，这半年，自他业务熟练后，有时被不法分子找上合作；有时不幸撞见案发现场，遭到追杀，只好自己偷偷查那倒霉案子；有时也被人假借名义，诬陷，为了自证清白，不得不卷入事件。

怪盗基德是一份真正的体力工作，时常需要在树林里拔足狂奔十几公里，或者划船几十海里。偶尔太累了，他也想要一睡不醒（即使在梦里，也在不停地奔跑）。

此时就是一睡不醒的场合。

次日，情人节的第二天下午，黑羽醒在陌生的房间，大脑重启，他掀开被子，麻木地低头看了看自己已经包扎好的大腿（散发着钝痛），仅剩的裤衩。身上是一件稍大的卡其色家居服，没有蓝衬衫。

他把床头柜上的配套的家居裤穿了，走到阳台上，入眼一片白茫茫，冷空气掀起他乱糟的刘海，一朵鹅毛雪降落他鼻尖，真奇妙，这阳台很小，往下看去雕花有点像朱丽叶的阳台。黑羽小时候跟着爸爸巡演去意大利，看过那里——维罗纳卡佩罗路23号，阳台下的庭院总是挤满了表情兴奋的情侣。

好冷。

但话又说回来，那个阳台也是假的。

他心中没什么害怕，甚至也没有慌张。黑羽快斗的预感很灵，遇到这种内心毫无波动的状况，要么是事情将会一切顺利无须担心，要么是他的感知中枢已经停止了运作。

逃避也无济于事，黑羽于是从楼上下来，走一架旋转的欧洲宫廷式楼梯，从上往下的视角。白马的身影就这样旋转出来，一只茶色的脑袋顶（发量暂且不需要担心），他拿着小小的茶勺，在喂他的老鹰，听见响动，仰头朝上面露出一个笑容。

“哦，黑羽君，你醒了。”

“啊，嗯。”

白马收起华生的饲料，抬抬下巴示意沙发上一个奢侈品牌的黑色纸袋。

“你的，”他搜寻了一番词汇，最后说，“some stuff。”

与此句类似，这个老弟有时候走神，或者着急辩解的时候，会下意识蹦出几句英文。偶尔说话文法颠倒，显然也是用英文思考。

“开门见山吧，那个短信我收到的，在air outle……出风口的地下室，不确定你是否还记得。”他表面稳如老狗，实际有点慌张。唯一打乱他思考的人，您瞧瞧。

黑羽点点头，表示记得。

“你很安全，我什么也不会做。”白马出于焦虑、想找点事做的诉求，在案板上切起了兔子苹果，因为他看起来是玩监禁的那种人，怀疑黑羽会有此一问，但是黑羽看起来没那么紧张，甚至挺蒙圈的，睡眼惺忪，“是不是我的错觉，没有被绑起来你好像有点失望？”

黑羽干笑了两声，在沙发上坐下，翻了翻纸袋里鸡零狗碎的东西，在想从哪里说起，信息显示发送成功的时候，他发现自己早知道总会有这一天。

白马端了一盘苹果到他面前，自己也坐下了。

“你没有从我卧室阳台走，说明我们要有一番谈话。”

黑羽清清嗓子，才终于说话：“这我得解释一下，外面的雪能没过膝盖，我跳下去砸个矿洞啊？”

07.

“我们分开之后你又去哪里了？”

“我，呃，因为饿了，回到宴会厅吃点甜品。”

白马拿出一个录音笔。

黑羽以为他要给接下来的对话录音，脑门青筋直跳，随后他仔细一瞧，发现这支笔属于他自己。白马面无表情地按了一下，开始播放最后一段录音。

消音器作用下的枪声，显然是很近的距离。枪声连响三次。枪法真烂啊，基德说，让我来帮帮你吧？他的脚步声，男人的喘息和大骂：滚开！你他妈的最近可管太多了！基德引诱他说下去：喔，那是哪方面管太多了，你们不明说我怎么会知道呢？男人却不再答话了。枪声，枪声，枪声。脚步声，一片混乱。滑翔翼打开，风鼓动的白噪音，滑翔翼收起来，基德似乎体力不支，艰难地咳嗽起来。

我靠。

黑羽听完不敢吱声，抿紧了嘴巴。

“我在英国高中的写作课上，学过一个课题，‘不可靠的叙述者'，说的是笔下角色的叙述视角并不一定真实可靠，每个人的立场和情绪不同，带主观色彩，很多还会故意说谎。在我看来，世界第一不可靠的叙述者正是黑羽君。”

他在说“黑羽君”的时候，像拿着一只小锤把什么东西咣咣砸破了。

“你误会了，小偷不会说谎。”

“你不是一直在说慌吗？”白马模仿他拖长的语调，“‘都说了多少次，我不是基德’。”

“废话，难道我要直接承认然后让你把我送入大牢吗。”黑羽吃一口兔子苹果，碰了一下桌上的餐铃以示抗议对方辩友的言论，“你竟然拿走我录音笔听了，我感到很被冒犯。”

白马探罔顾他的抗议。

“那个组织。”

“什么？”

“上一次在怪盗科尔波出现的事件中，他们因为仓皇逃跑，在现场留下了几双冻住的鞋，我拎回叔父的研究所，带着口罩勉为其难地调查了一番，发现了一些线索。”他注意到黑羽的表情有了裂痕，“这一次，我不想再单方面地给你提供情报，我要求我们信息共享，成为真正的共犯。”

黑羽仍然沉默，苹果梗在他的喉咙口，今天他很多次难以消化，沉默的次数就格外多。

他下意识地触摸大腿上的伤口。以前有几次他是这样做的，靠按压伤口带来的疼痛保持清醒。

白马注意到他的动作，解释说：“取弹是我认识的私人医生做的，放心，我说你是办案现场被误伤的同学——本来我想自己给你取，发现做不到，手抖得太厉害。”

“没有穿基德的衣服也会让你受影响？”

“黑羽君低估了自己的地位。”

“有时候我怀疑你什么都干不好，然后全部赖给我，说我影响了你的专注力判断力行动力，啊，林林总总的这些力。有人跟我说过，你是个温和稳重的人，我心想奇了，因为我是我，所以没见过那样的白马。”

他陷入简短的回忆。他人挺好的，小小的工藤摸着下巴说，我懂你意思，对你来说，他是不是有点像达西先生？黑羽醍醐灌顶：靠，老兄，你说到点子上了，变好之前的达西先生。工藤接着语出惊人：那主要问题就在于，你是莉齐吗？

“确实如此。”白马说，“还有个可能，你对我也有偏见。”

“也许吧……你有什么问题要问我？”

“我的问题在第一次见面就问过了，‘我只问你一件事，为何这么做’，你回答说，‘查出那个不正是你的工作吗’，于是我就去查。”

白马已经推理出跟他爸有关。这很好猜，时间一久怎么也知道了——在黑羽八岁时身故的著名魔术师父亲，和在那时销声匿迹的怪盗基德。再深入或许是伤心事，关于最初的起因，其实没有什么要问的。

黑羽一度以为他没什么兴趣，即使做了转校生，呆在日本的时间也很少，这时才第一次发现，不知不觉中，他已经走得非常接近终点。

“对你来说真相是什么呢？”

“真相是你所隐瞒的秘密，有朝一日说给我听。”

这个答案比唱的还好听。

“为免让你有像我一样的困扰，我决定把心剖给你，用详实真诚的叙述打消你可能存有的各种怀疑，黑羽君现在有什么问题，都请悉数提出。”

白马探说话一向较为书面，像个真正的外国人，又多用敬语，两相交织，显出奇异的刻薄。因此直白程度也是一样，把心剖给你——黑羽咋舌，这什么奇怪说法。

“我们先来闲聊吧。”他枕着胳膊提议。

“看来要你放下心防很不容易。”

“我在努力了。”

“聊什么话题呢。”

“你是能够共情的那种吗？”黑羽问，“江户川君跟我说过，绝大多数的杀人事件，他不能理解也不能接受，你是什么样的？”

白马深吸一口气，他像突然从自己逻辑清晰的叙述中醒了过来，黑羽真的在用基德的身份跟他对话——破天荒头一回，且提及他们共同认识的人，十分自然。

“我……？不能理解也不能接受，但是我坚持询问。我一直认为，比起擅自的judge，通常，直接问是更尊重对方的。问出的答案大部分时候也与我的推理相同：爱，恨，欲望，利益，钱款纠纷，因爱生恨，所以我想我还算理解人的感情。”

黑羽点头以示懂了：此人不大理解人的感情。

“说到这个，江户川君，他知道你是谁？”

“不算吧，他不认识我本人。”

“那我是第一个知道的了。”

“红子是第一个。”

“我是侦探里面的第一个。”

“你很在意这种事啊？”

“当然。”

黑羽不能理解，一张脸皱巴巴的。

“说回我觉得自己还算理解人作案的动机，”白马继续讲述，“你的事情是例外，基德偷宝石，次次都完好归还，很多人猜测是天才罪犯的毛病，享受名气，玩弄警方，但据我观察，黑羽君不是这种人。”

“那真是多谢你。”

“在遇见你之前我是不成熟的侦探，被媒体捧得很高，自以为是，当时我对你的作案动机有一些主观臆断：噱头，喜好夺人眼球，表演型人格，愉快犯。我既傲慢又心怀偏见，如果不是你遗落了一根头发，我没有机会重新考虑这个问题。我跟那些擅自揣测的人原本没有区别。”

他在说“遗落了一根头发”的时候，语气就像在说遗落了一只水晶鞋。

“……”黑羽语塞地张了张嘴，“你日语不是挺好的么，这么些难词都会。”

既傲慢又心怀偏见——他差点以为白马会读心。

白马探一开始也怀疑自己找错人，他微微伸头观察嫌犯，这位斜前桌的同学：下课共十分钟，五分钟他戴着耳机在TikTok看美女发疯，不时噗嗤笑起来，审美堪忧；另五分钟则是在看报纸，兼以和他的青梅竹马打架。他不怎么听课，但成绩很好，会哄人开心，属于老师看了生不起气来的类型。

除了会玩魔术，就是再普通不过的DK。

在某一次怪盗基德受伤飞走的时候，白马探瞧着窗外，一种真正的共情首次降临在他的肩头：黑羽快斗必定有过艰难的时刻，躺在房间里，只能创造最简陋的无菌环境，自己，或让他那位年迈的助手帮忙取弹、上药和包扎，而后他独自挨过止痛针过量造成的眩晕呕吐，这一夜月亮没有造访他的窗前，天花板黑沉沉地压下来……这个臆想的场景把他的脑子带到了真空里，回过神来的时候，他感觉刚才像是断了片。

对这件事白马也有所推断，中森银三不对基德开枪，别的势力则不然，肉体凡胎没法儿防弹，非常多次黑羽的胳膊腿受了伤，在体育课穿长袖的运动服，说是感冒了怕冷。合理推测，这时如果抓住他，往上掀开他的衣服，大概率会看到绷带或未褪的擦伤瘀痕，甚至子弹疤。

你为什么做这种事？他想问的问题一如既往，语气变得不太一样，生气吧啦的，还带着老妈才有的责怪，再怎么都问不出口了。

黑羽像是嫌屋里暖气不够，搓了搓胳膊。

“好吧，你还有什么要问的？”

“为什么不早点找我帮忙？”

黑羽从鼻子里哼了一声。

“别照搬对付女孩那套对我。”

白马两只手交叉，垫在下巴那儿想了想。

“等一切结束，黑羽君，你去自首吧。”

“你好像清纯的女高中生。”黑羽快斗索性脱离了紧绷的模式，翻翻白眼，这时他感觉到有点腿麻了，站起来，询问之后拿到一只杯子，打开他的冰箱，倒了一杯奶。

“什么女高中生？”白马问。

“有个女孩跟我说过这句话，当时我扮成了她喜欢的人，她很担心，劝我去自首。”

他指的是毛利兰，在天空船上。

“别跟我说日本的量刑那些东西，我还没考虑过。”黑羽喝完奶了，把杯子放到水池里——这杯子是某个福尔摩斯周边，印着贝克街221b，他沾了奶沫的嘴角抽搐一下，“……毕竟，审判的标准是什么，谁能看见发生在别人身上的战争啊。”

他从顺手端出的一串葡萄里拽了两个，转回身，白马就站在他后面，好家伙，因为走地毯，一点声音也没有。

“别在意，”白马说，“我开玩笑的，只是想看看你的反应。”

“哼？”

“说到这个，我确实感受到一点，很奇妙吧，你给我发消息的时候，我看见那三个字母，耳朵旁边，听到了你喘不过气的声音。”白马探说，黑羽在岛台边被按住了手腕，惊得把葡萄皮都咽了下去。

他很快明白这跟手铐完全不同，包含着另一种东西。

白马轻轻地捏他的手指，仿佛珍而重之，一路触摸到指缝里，这个地方的皮肤很少见光，相当细嫩，不习惯除了原子笔、扑克牌和硬币以外的任何接触。他头皮发麻，用尽全力才没有颤抖。

白马探慢吞吞地，像日语突然变得很差劲似的，字斟句酌地说：“在当时，我意识到，这就是我一直想要的，我想要你的求助，为此等了很久，从你在温泉旅行试探我开始，一直一直……”他声音放轻，几乎是气声了，“期待着这一天。”

黑羽脸皮厚如城墙也不免发起烫来，白马的疯逼浓度超过了他的预期，并且此刻还在继续说些舞台剧似的台词。

“你什么都可以告诉我，这是我选择的命运，不会逃，不会动摇，不会放手。”

他最初做基德，磕磕绊绊遇到不少危险，那时候就写了遗书，叼着笔想了半个晚上，选择口吻轻松地写。遗书交待了妈妈不要难过，继续过快乐生活，寺井爷爷如何清白，都是被自己逼迫，谢谢红子同学的照顾（不能写是帮助），谁再帮忙安抚一下青子，说对不起，戏弄她爸爸并非他的本意。总共就这些，歪七扭八，把一切揽到自己的头上。

但是，但是——他眼前又出现那天晚上，厕所门板后面的粗体字。你的眼睛比他们二十柄刀剑还厉害，只要你用温柔的眼光看着我，他们就不能伤害我的身体。

独行侠也需要兵，需要象，需要马，需要堡垒，需要利刃与盾牌。

黑羽做出了他的决定，显然。他的手臂已经攀住对方的肩膀，只是有一点颤抖。这个情人节次日的白天太长了。

“现在我们还是对手，等过一会儿，我就全都告诉你……我们是一条船上的了。”

白马捧住他的后脑勺时，他闭上眼，在想遗书新增的内容如何写，我有什么要交代给你？别难过，我这辈子也不愿意相见的恋人，我只是你生命中的过客，一场推理考试，一架纸飞机。十七岁就是这样，鲜花、赞誉、警笛，享受月光，亲吻对手，与共犯抵足而眠，什么都要搞得轰轰烈烈。我不爱你。

08.

那天道路交通恢复后，白马送他回家，他俩站在夜晚昏黄的门灯下，等婆婆取车开过来。黑羽裹了一身他的衣服，陌生气氛在他们之间徘徊，两个人都不习惯坦诚的关系，眼神躲避，脸颊也泛红（出于清醒之后反思，觉得自己过于抓马的缘故）。想互相说点刻薄话缓解尴尬，又不知道从何说起。

这个阶段很快会过去，因此在当下也算得上值得珍惜。

“明天学校见。”白马说。

到下一次，他仍然会坚持自己奇怪的原则，把黑羽君和基德的称呼分开，但是事情已经全然不同。

上课的时候黑羽的脊梁骨被一颗橡皮击中，往后看，从后面飞来一架纸飞机，他摊开一瞧，日语写得实在够呛，歪歪扭扭的：“你在干什么？”

他叼着笔头在想预告函，想得牙根酸疼，干脆回复纸条，让实习期的共犯写一封看看。

白马觉得这事非常可乐，早些时候怪盗基德的预告函都咬文嚼字，恨不得一句话塞八个隐喻双关，希腊北欧神话济济一堂，再不成也是星座命理，后来估计是懒得想了，才变得直白很多。

纸片传回来，白马的小学生字体写道：这个画家只有这一幅传世的名作，其他的水准都很平平，据说是一生一次的灵光，其人又爱喝酒，所以不如写“在某某时，我将来取走九女神醉时施予的天恩”。

干，假洋鬼子真有你的。黑羽回头给他比个大拇指，销毁也不忘装个逼，他打了个无声的响指，纸条在空中里化作一团火苗。

白马的下一张纸条传过来：我们出去吧。

他俩逃课出门，黑羽总算用上停在校外的摩托车，白马坐在后座畏首畏尾，只敢扶住他腰侧，他说：你抱紧啊，我肚子没有伤。那双胳膊就收紧了钳上来，整个人贴在他背上，跟载青子上学感觉完全不同，好大一只熊似的围住了他，头盔笨重又悲伤地靠在他肩窝里，不知道在想什么。

他这人谈对象挺容易上头的，黑羽选择不去问他。

摩托车停在附近的某个商圈。

“所以这次是为什么？画作，真麻烦，又不是宝石，还要让你涉险。”

“那是赝品，总会被卷入这些事。”

“算了，做好事也好，会有福报的吧。”

“不琢磨了——我想吃大份的牛丼饭，还要十个芒果大福。”

“我必须提醒你，黑羽君，你最近吃得太多，脸变圆了，我是无所谓，但是电视台直播镜头不给情面，他们会说这是中年发福。”

黑羽生气地说：“哪里胖了？”

白马把住他下半张脸，捏了捏，又搭上他的肩膀，把这颗炸毛脑袋往橱窗拧过去，黑羽仔细看橱窗里映出的自己的脸，白马像得了什么趣味，饶有兴致地将其搓圆揉扁。橱窗里的两位售货小姐捂着嘴，笑眼弯弯地说他们什么。

黑羽猛地拍掉他的手，追着他暴打：假洋鬼子，我给你脸了！

他们度过了好一阵奇妙的时光，白马个共犯在除了涉黑之外的宝石作案中没有任何用处，抓人和以前一样，丝毫不消极怠工，但他并不怎么把想法和警方共享，而是自己行动得多，在天台上叫住基德的时候，后者也不再打个响指消失不见，而从栏杆上跳下来，先摸个脸再说话，“回去英语作业借我抄。”他现在非要提醒，黑羽快斗就是我。

这种情况多了难免被人目击，中森警官询问刚才基德跟你靠那么近是在说什么，白马对答如流：他挑衅我，说我是笨蛋侦探，比不过一个小学生。小学生么中森是知道的，合作很多次了，白马这么大个人，确实心里容易失衡。

他安慰道：“嘛，那个小鬼总是运气很好……”转头却看到白马对着天空呵呵傻乐，心情十分不错的样子。

有次作案完毕，他们一起去吃了涉谷一家巷子里的街边拉面，黑羽饿得腰围五十，额外要一份关东煮，头插在碗里狼吞虎咽，身上穿的是江古田女生校服，套牛角扣大衣，扎双马尾，仍然用他最满意的一张漂亮脸皮。

中森银三职场失意，与部下喝闷酒路过此地，惊诧道：嚯，白马君！上次说的女朋友就是这位吧？部下也都露出欣慰眼神：哎呀，还真是相配啊。

白马携女友挂着社交笑容与他们点头寒暄。

“什么女朋友？”人走以后黑羽问。

“情人节那天，为了去找你。”

“好吧……”他吃饱了饭，心血来潮算起旧账。“你以前有过几个女朋友？”

“三个。”白马如实回答。

“没主动追过，并且总是被甩吧。”

“你怎么知道。”

黑羽哼哼一笑：“推理。”

“那黑羽君呢？”

黑羽一时语塞，要说一个都没有，难免对不住自己偷心重犯的名声，有些丢面儿。“我不告诉你，”他梗着脖子，“那可海了去了，怕你不能接受。”

白马很相信他说的，点头道：“我觉得你很会接吻。”

那是给樱桃梗打结练就的一身本领，他从一个恐怖漫画里看来的豆知识。

“吗的，你不也很会？”黑羽气咻咻地说，这场对话随之发展成了互相埋怨。

“那你还不是——新加坡。”

“停一停，你想用新加坡做安全词吗，混蛋。”

白马不语，吸溜面条。

“你怎么连江户川君一个小孩子都不放过？”他依然把工藤称呼为江户川君，这是他唯一没告诉白马的秘密，“你那段时间都回英国了，根本没怎么出现，还不许别人来做基德杀手了么。”

“你在抱怨吗？”

“真没有，你们不在最好，我轻松得很。”

他很喜欢跟工藤玩儿，相比于跟白马这王八蛋交手总是产生八大缸五味杂陈的情绪，他挺喜欢跟工藤去玩，这种感觉很奇妙，他总觉得和工藤认识很久了，说不准小时候也一起玩过。但是就作案来说，一码归一码，人为什么不活得节能点，何苦找事。

“比不过小学生你很生气哦。”

白马矜持地吃了半只沾满汤汁的蛋黄：“确实如此。”

“嘿嘿，让哥哥哄哄你，江户川君知道我是有故事的高中生，他不知道我姓甚名谁，怕冷怕热，数学考多少分，有沒有蛀牙，会不会滑冰，喜欢什么类型的女孩，对吧，小朋友？”

“你喜欢什么类型的女孩？”白马警觉地问。

黑羽撑住脑袋，感觉头痛欲裂。

脆弱的共犯关系，像一盘沙，都不用风吹，走两步就散了。他计划改天给白马弄一个女装造型，拍照留档，以备日后威胁他办事。

09.

他们交往并达成某种同谋的事，黑羽首先没想过能瞒住开外挂的魔女。魔女差手下（一位同班舔狗）传话，与他约谈咖啡馆，黑羽心知完蛋，坐立难安。

小泉红子前一夜从水晶球里看到他俩接吻，吐血三升，手一抖在魔药里误加人鱼尾巴，炸了一口老坩埚，并恶声恶气让邪神路西法滚蛋（后果不堪设想）。但她对此绝口不提，面容冷静地捋着长长的鬓发。

“我确实很惊讶……但是无所谓了，世界上不爱我的男人要么是你，要么是同性恋，现在你归到另一个分类，即使我真的喜欢过你，也没有什么特别的了。”她夹起一块方糖，让它落进浓黑的咖啡，“——咚，坠入凡尘。”

“那就好啦，其实你早该这样想，红子想要什么男人没有呢。”

他很感谢她这么说，还当她说的是真的。黑羽快斗懂女人喜欢花儿，不懂女人说谎的时候眼都不眨。

小泉不打算告诉他的是，关于他们的未来。水晶球里，穿着江古田高中校服打闹的两个男生，白马掐着黑羽下半张脸，挤得他的嘴撅成小圆，黑羽唔唔挣扎扒拉他的手腕，他们眼角眉梢都有快活的蝴蝶飞出来，橱窗里则映出怪盗基德和穿福尔摩斯suit的侦探的影像，两人的手贴在一处，腕子上连着一副锃亮的手铐。背后是繁华都市的车水马龙。

她不确定那是什么，手铐和第一次她看到危险预言而出手相助时的那一副，似乎意味完全不同，它不再代表法律或惩戒，而是透着奇异的平衡，与……色情。

17岁是一道魔咒，把年轻的男女困在里面。在所有事情圆满、又带不少遗憾地结束后，黑羽快斗一度感到很不真实，他的爸爸失而复得，17岁这个概念也呼啸而过，白马探回英国完成他的学业，国度和时差造成了错位，连带着那些吻，背靠背的战斗，亮晶晶的日子，似乎都留在过去的风里。

黑羽忧伤了半宿，团在被子里，直到早晨接到落地的白马探打来电话、询问他未来的计划之前，他都以为这是分手。

在他第一次从昏迷中醒转，以及后来留宿的几次，都能观察到白马的房间十分干净，并不是那种属于洁癖处女座的井井有条，而是因为他的东西很少，非常少，少到一个行李箱就可以打包带走的地步——好像即使是上学，他也并不打算长久地在日本停留。

“黑羽君，你的理想大学？”白马的声音混着电流滋滋，“刚刚问过，如果我要办手续，就得快点了。”

“不用。”黑羽快斗揉揉眼睛，嘶哑地说。

“什么？”

他身上还有伤未愈，跳下床的时候磕碰到小腿的伤口，感觉有细小的快乐顺着疼痛围拢上来。

“你呆在那儿就好。是我想换个地方。”

人如果想要得到月亮，就得有所行动。该由他主动伸手，迎向那只残酷的、漂亮的手铐了。

10.

黑羽快斗降落在凌晨四点的希思罗机场，这会儿他牙齿的治疗完全结束了，重新成为了有表情的快乐男孩。他爸让他做个快乐男孩，黑羽盗一说：现在只要不是表演魔术，你想露出什么表情就露出什么表情，不要管什么扑克脸了。

正常人都这样，对吧？他问黑羽千影。

好像是的。千影笑眯眯地说。随后他二人又陷入热恋情侣的对视当中。

黑羽快斗确实不太习惯这样，不太习惯露出真实的表情。但是他预备学一学，他学东西非常快，最早开始做基德的时候，他会做一些失重跌落的梦，但是飞惯了，就可以在梦中翱翔，不再惊醒。

白马探过来接机，十分招眼，穿了一件色调依然很福尔摩斯的大衣，脸埋在驼色羊绒围巾里，一手拿着杯子，一手拿着怀表，老德行，怀表成精，嘴里嘟哝着凌晨4点05分23秒77，像是要把这个时间刻在心尖上。

“欢迎光临，”他说，“你不在的时候，我都左手和右手下棋。”

黑羽嘲讽道，“我就说你做人有问题，连个朋友都没有。”他舟车劳顿，但心情出奇地好。

白马探，托时差的福，也很精神。怪盗基德的行动通常在格林尼治时间凌晨四点到六点，因此他经常过东京时间。

在战后，基德陆续又有过几次行动，表演性质大于偷东西走过场，黑羽把它们当作在日本的退场秀（在此前的聊天中，白马已经发现了他深爱这些表演），其中藏有一些金盆洗手的暗示，给中森警官及有兴趣的侦探以提示。他赶鸭子上任二代基德，但干了一年两载，确实很舍不得这个职业。

在伦敦这边，白马频繁做自己第一视角的梦，像色调老旧的电影，他不知疲倦地跑上楼梯，噔噔噔，把借力的楼梯扶手扔在后面，吱呀，拉开天台的铁门，黑羽快斗浑身是伤，被绳子捆得结结实实，丝毫也不挣扎——在梦里，他很清楚这是自己干的——正从边缘翻下去，哗啦，身体划开黄昏的空气，视线里留了最后一截绳子，他扑向栏杆，伸出手，什么也没有抓住。

他在这场奇妙恋爱中一天比一天疯得更重，也不知道见到黑羽本人是否会好转一些。

今天出门接人，凌晨气温很低，他自己开车来，带了一杯热巧，放得很甜。

“伦敦怎么样？”

“不错啊，”黑羽捧着杯子看窗外，“夜景很美。”

“可以飞飞看。”

黑羽快斗用拳头怼他一下：“别搞我。”

到白马家一看，抬头是复式小楼，没有东京的家大，但有一样的朱丽叶的阳台。他想起落到鼻尖的鹅毛大雪，抬起头来。

“月亮上有个黑点，你看见吗。”

“哪里？”

“那里，靠右边。”黑羽伸手比划了一下，又立刻缩回了手指，“啊呀——我不该指月亮。”

“没关系，月亮是你的好伙伴。”

“是么。”

“如果你担心，那我会整晚睁眼看着，不让月亮有机可乘。”

“神经啊，我累死了，不要跟你一起睡。”

他提起行李，拒绝帮忙，咚咚咚地跑上楼去。

伦敦的天将亮未亮。

黑羽盖着小被子，眼皮沉重，眼前是秋千，钟楼，玫瑰，铁丝网，天台，消炎药，风干的校服衬衫，有一回捕捉基德小组一起走放学回家的路，女孩子们手挽着手，白马难得像个高中生人样儿，把书包悠闲地甩在背后，夕阳，茶色头发，河堤，江古田。

黑羽快斗很喜欢入睡时的感觉，睡眠像有选择地跳过一段不愿意思考的时间。刚开始不是全然黑色，是一种浓稠的墨蓝色，墨蓝色上有记忆里最漂亮的图景，之后像两块夹板缓慢合拢过来，人就失去意识了。

“我马上要睡着了。”黑羽闭着眼说，“时差，难搞。”

“我也困。”

“睡吧，今天下午见。”

“下午见。”白马说。

而他会睁眼到那时候。

FIN.

2019.07


End file.
